Light and Twilight
by John Silver fan
Summary: A year has passed since Link saved Hyrule. He misses Midna and doesn't know what to do. He finally tries to find another way to see her.
1. Missing Midna

Link sat by the Ordon Spring. He looked at Midna's helmet, all he had left of her.

Oh, how he missed her!

His friends tried to cheer him up but failed. Rusl even did stupid tricks that _always_ ended in distaster to try to make him at _least_ smile and failed!

"Link."

Link turned around to see Rusl walking towards him.

"Hi, Rusl."

Rusl sat down beside his younger friend.

"It's been a year since you saved Hyrule."

"Yeah. One _long_ year."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Huh?"

"You're _obviously_ hiding something. What is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"After what I saw when the kids were kidnapped and afterward I'll believe just about _anything_!"

Link chuckled. He told Rusl about Midna and how he missed her.

"But the Mirror of Twilight is broken, so I can't see her."

"You can't let that stop you. Link, if you love her like I think you do, then there's _nothing_ that can keep you away from her."

Link blushed at the fact that Rusl figured out how he felt about Midna.

"Go see Princess Zelda. She might have a solution."

"You're right. Thanks, Rusl."

"Glad to help."

Link changed into his hero's clothes, packed his weapons, Zora's armor, and headed out for Hyrule Castle on Epona.

If _anyone_ could help him find a way back to the Twilight it was Zelda!


	2. Back to the Twilight

Once he reached Hyrule Castle the guards recognized him and led him into the throne room.

Zelda smiled at him.

"It's been a while, Link."

"Princess, I need your help. Can we talk someplace private?"

"Guards, leave us."

The guards obeyed.

"I want to get back to the Twilight to see Midna again."

"The Mirror of Twilight is broken, Link."

"I know, but there must be _another_ way."

"You're determined aren't you?"

Link nodded once.

Zelda smiled at his determination.

"Lets see what we can find in the library."

The two spent hours searching for another possible way to get into the Twilight.

Finally Zelda found one!

Once everything was ready the potral opened! Link stepped into the Twilight.

Twili recongized the one who had freed them from Zant's curse a year ago and surrounded him.

"Where can I find Princess Midna?"

A guard came forward.

"Follow me."

Link followed him into a magnificent throne room. On the throne sat Midna.

"Midna."

"Link?"

Midna dismissed the guards then went over to Link.

"How did you get here?"

Link explained about the other way to enter the Twilight that he and Zelda found.

"Why did you come back?"

"I had to see you again."

Link took her hands in his own.

"Midna, you left before I got the chance to tell you how I feel."

"I'm listening, now."

"I love you, Midna."


	3. Decision

Midna smiled at him.

"The Twilight Princess returns you love, chosen hero of the gods."

Link smiled and kissed her.

"But we can't be together. You belong in the world of light, and I belong here." Midna said after they pulled apart.

"Midna, please. You're able to live in my world now that Zant's curse on you is broken."

"But, my people..."

"Zelda can find a way to have so they can too. Please, Midna."

Midna looked in his firey, proud, blue eyes and smiled.

"All right."

Midna made the announcement to her people then left with Link.

Once back in Hryule, Link mounted Epona and pulled Midna on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, excited to be riding a horse for the first time.

Link sent Epona galloping back towards Ordon.


	4. Life in Ordon

Link left Epona and Midna at the spring and went to town on foot to tell everyone.

Before long everyone was gathered around him.

"Everyone, I've brought a friend back with me. She's not like any of us. She's much different, but she's a wonderful person."

Link blew the horse call Ilia gave him, and Epona came with Midna astride.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Midna.

"This is Midna, Princess of the Twilight."

Everyone quickly bowed.

"Please don't."

They slowly straightened.

In the weeks that followed everyone got to know Midna. The children grew to love her almost as much as they loved Link.

Link continued his work at the Ordon Ranch and afterwards assisted Rusl in teaching Colin and Talo how to use a sword.

Link _never_ used any of the hidden skills he had learned. He knew they were _only_ to be revealed to one with the hero's blood.

Midna, Ilia, and Beth sometimes watched or helped out with other chores.

Link also spent his free time teaching Colin and Midna how to ride.

Sometimes, at night, everyone would gather together and listen to Link and Midna tell of some of the adventures they had.

Link never revealed anything about the hidden skills or even the Temple of Time.

He knew the ancient temple was a sacred place not to be disturbed.


	5. A Wedding Like No Other

The town of Ordon was full excitment when Link proposed to Midna. Together, they all went to Hyrule Castle and told Zelda.

She instantly had arragements for the wedding being made.

The people of Castle Town were excited to learn the news.

Telma, Shad, Ashei, and Auru all came and congradulated the couple.

Preparations were made for the wedding with _great_ care. It was to be perfect!

The royal taylor worked on clothes for everyone that was participating in the wedding.

Finally, a few months later, everything was ready!

Everyone gathered in the throne room. All the people were there, Yeto and Yeta were there, Renado, Luda, and Barnes were there, the Gorons were there, Prince Ralis and all the other Zora's were there, the light spirits were there, thanks to Zelda, the Twili were there, Impaz, and even the sages!

When Midna was about halfway down the aisle, the light spirits spoke up.

"If the bride and groom aprove, we'd like to give our gift now."

Midna and Link both nodded,

The light spirits began to spin around Midna. Then there was a blinding flash of light! When it was gone everyone gasped.

Midna was a human!

Finally, it was time for the rings.

Link turned to Rusl and took the ring, and Midna turned to Ilia and took the ring.

They exchanged their vows and rings. They were pronounced husband and wife.

They kissed and the room burst into cheers.

Before they walked back down the aisle, the sages came forward.

At their request, Link and Midna knelt before them. They gently lay their hands on them.

"Hero chosen by the gods, and Twilight Princess, do you accept our blessings?"

"We accept."

One by one, the sages blessed them. Then they stood, Link offered Midna his arm, she took, and they walked back down the aisle.

Astride Epona, they galloped off into the night for their honeymoon, ready to start their new life together as husband and wife.


	6. Life in Ordon Part 2

When they got back they got a _big_ surprise. Link's house was now _five_ time bigger than before!

The next day Link and Midna were at the Ordon Spring.

Midna flicked her long, light aburn hair back in his face.

"Hey!"

She giggled as she to turned to him.

Her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief.

Over the next few years life in Hyrule was good. The land was peaceful.

In Ordon life continued to be just right.

Link was coming home after working at the ranch. When he wasn't paying attention, a boy about five years old jumped on his back!

"Gotcha!"

Link laughed, took hold of the boy's wrists, and spun around.

He finally stopped, and the boy slid off his back.

"That was fun! Do it again, Daddy!"

Link smiled at his son.

"Sorry, Zach, but I'm already kinda of dizzy."

Zach giggled. He had his father's blue eyes but his mother's light aburn hair.

Little did anyone know, trouble was about to decend upon Hyrule once again.


	7. Trouble

When trouble struck, it struck Ordon first!

Everyone was horrified to see monsters like the ones that had attacked a few years ago!

Link, Rusl, Colin, and Talo began to try to fight off the monsters.

After a little while Link remembered the hidden skills he had learned. Moving quickly, he used the mortal draw on the monster he was fighting. One by one, monsters fell to the mortal draw of Link's blade.

Finally, what was left of the monsters fled.

Everyone came over to see if they were okay.

"What is going on?"

Link and Midna had a feeling they knew.

"Trouble." was all they said.

Link changed into his hero's clothes, packed everything from his adventure, went to the Sacred Grove, and got the Master Sword.

"Evil's bane, you've got a job to do again."

Once back home, he and Midna were in their room talking.

"Midna, do you still have that embodiement from Zant? I fear I may need it."

"Yeah I still have it."

She took it out of her drawer, and handed it to Link. It was wrapped in a white cloth so neither of them would touch it.

"Mabey I should come with you."

"No, Midna. You need to stay here with Zach."

"But, Link,..."

"Just stay with him."

Midna sighed.

"All right."

Link smiled.

She looked into his eyes.

"Just promise me you won't try anything stupid."

"I promise."

She hugged him.

"Be careful."

They kissed for a moment.

"Don't worry, my Twilight Angel, I'm the hero chosen by the gods, remember?"

"How couldI forget?"

"I'll be back."

Link went outside, bid farewell to his friends, mounted Epona, and set off for Hyrule Castle.


	8. Secrets Revealed

When he reached the throne room, he saw that he and Midna had been right.

"_Zant_!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hero."

"How are you alive? I thought Midna destroyed you."

"Some things are to remained a mystery."

"You don't know, do you?"

Zant glared at Link.

"You caught me. No, I _don't_ know how I'm alive!"

There was a moment of silence.

"What have you done with Princess Zelda?"

"You're about to find out."

Link looked down and saw that a hole was forming under him!

"Oh no."

He fell through!

THUD!

He, unfortnately, landed on his head!

He sat up and gingerly rubbed his head.

"Ow. I'm goona feel that for a while."

"Link?"

"Zelda?"

Zelda came over to him.

They sat in the dungeon for hours. Then they were warped up into the throne room again.

The sight they saw made them gasp.

"Midna! Zach! Rusl! Colin! Talo! Ilia!" Link cried.

Zant made an invisible force field appear to keep them separated and from getting to him.

He used his magic to get the embodiement from Link.

"Your precious son has _no_ idea of the truth about you two, does he?"

Everyone, except for Zach, glared at Zant.

"Perhaps he should find out."

Zant touched Link with embodiement, and Link turned into a wolf again.

Zach gasped in shock and horror.

"Daddy's a wolf?"

"Only by the magic of Twilight."

Zant went over to Midna.

"Now for you, Midna. Let your son and friends see you for who and what you were when you and Link first met."

He turned Midna back into her cursed form.

Zach and the others gasped.

"The think, you kept these secrets from your own son."

There was a brief pause.

"Oh, I almost forgot, he doesn't even know your _true_ form."

He removed the curse and touched her with the embodiement. She turned back into her Twili form.

"Mommy?"

Midna turned to her son and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zach. We should have just told you, but we thought you were too young to understand."

"Not only that, your mother is royalty."

"Huh?"

"She is Princess Midna of Twilight."

"You're a princess?"

"And, she's from..."

"Don't you _dare_ say it, Zant!"

"She's from another world."

"What?' Zach said, turning to his mother.

Zant opened the portal took Zach through it. They came back a moment later.

"They lied to you, Zach. Your father is a murderer."

"What?" Zach said at almost a whisper.

"What?!" everyone else nearly yelled, except for Link, who was still a wolf.

"He's a murderer. He killed the _only_ companion I had."

"Don't listen to him, Zach! He's lying!"

Zant silenced everyone with his magic.

"He was only trying to make it so my kind could dwell among everyone here, and your father brutally murderered him."

Zach glanced at Link for a moment then looked back at Zant.

Zant showed him, through a portal, the last two fights between Link and Ganondorf.

When Link used the ending blow, driving the Master Sword through Ganondorf, Zach couldn't help but gasp.

Zach looked at Link, turning towards him.

"You killed him?"

Link nodded.


	9. An Enemy Returns

At this knowledge, tears filled Zach's eyes and began to slowly trickle down his face.

Zant put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You see, Zach, you can't even trust your own parents, but you can trust me."

Zach wiped away his tears and lifted his head.

"Okay."

Zant smiled evilly.

"Good. Now that everyone is present, I can bring back Ganondorf."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Zant did just that! A few moments later, Ganondorf stood before them!

He saw Zelda and Link and hatred blazed in his eyes.

"Master, I have done as you said." Zant said, bowing low.

"Excellent."

Link growled as Ganondorf came closer.

"You thought you had gotten rid of me, didn't you?"

Link merely kept growling.

"Fool. As a chosen wielder of the power of the gods, I cannot be killed so easily. Unfortunately, neither can you or Zelda, but I'll find a way to do it."

Zach gasped.

Hearing his gasp, Ganondorf turned around, noticing the boy for the first time.

Zach trembled as Ganondorf came over to him. The dark lord knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Same eyes and spirit. Why I do get the feeling you are his son?"

"I am." Zach squeaked.

Ganondorf was a little surprised at that.

"And your mother?"

"That would be Midna, my lord." Zant answered.

"_Midna_?"

Ganondorf roared with laughter as he stood up.

"It's true." Zach said.

Ganondorf stopped laughing.

Zant quickly explained how it happened.

Ganondorf turned back to Link and Zelda.

"Now for my revenge."

Zelda gasped, and Link growled even louder.


	10. Chapter 10

"Zant, release him and turn him back to normal. I've got a score to settle."

"Of course, master."

Zant released Link and turned him back to normal. He made a wall appear around them like a barrier, only they could all see through it.

Link drew the Master Sword and got ready to fight.

Like before, Ganondorf charged him. Link met him head on, and it was struggled of strength.

Ganondorf, upon not being a tired or hurt as the last time, easily threw Link back.

"You're no match for me now."

Link got to his feet.

"We'll see about that. I weild the Master Sword, evil's bane, a sacred blade evil can _never_ touch! This is the only sword with the power to defeat you."

"He's _not_ evil." Zach said.

"Stay out of this!" both Link and Ganondorf yelled at the same time, looking at Zach.

They looked at each other in surprise then continued to fight.

Link knew he couldn't meet Ganondorf head on. The dark lord was _far_ stonger than he was.

He used the back slice to roll around him and hit him from behind.

Before long, though, Ganondorf caught on and turned with him, blocking his attacks!

"If you give up I'll kill you quickly."

"I'll _never_ surrender to _you_!"

So the fight continued.

Then, with a mighty swing, Ganondorf sent the Master Sword flying out of Link's hand! It landed outside the barrier.

Link quickly pulled out his own sword, the Ordon sword Rusl had made.

"You think _that_ weak blade with do _anything_ to me?!"

Link didn't answer.

This sword was his _only_ hope! He couldn't use any of his other weapons, for they had been taken by Zant! All he had now was his sword and Hylian shield!


	11. The Hero Falls

Link kept a death grip on the handle of his sword. If he got in a lucky blow he found that it didn't do _anything_ at all!

It went on for a quite a while.

Link was hurt and tried. His arms ached from holding up his shield and using his sword.

Finally, Ganondorf disarmed him again!

Link used his shield to stop Ganondorf's blade from reaching him again.

How much longer could he keep it up, though?

Bleeding in many places already, including the side of his head, due to a blow from the hilt of Ganondorf's sword, Link didn't have much fight left in him!

Then it happened!

Ganondorf struck Link's shield from the side, knocking it off his arm, thrust his sword at him!

Everyone, except for Zant, screamed as they saw Ganondorf's sword go through Link!

Ganondorf pulled his sword back, and Link collapsed.

Zant made all the barriers disappear.

The others ran over to Link.

Rusl, Colin, and Talo all drew their swords, facing Ganondorf.

"I have no interest in fighting you. Go, and take his body with you."

Zach ran into Midna's arms and sobbed.

Midna glared up at Ganondorf, a bitter anger and hatred in her eyes.

Rusl picked up Link, shot a deadly glare at Ganondorf, and left with the others.

Zelda went with them, carrying the Master Sword. They went to Telma's bar, Rusl leading the way.

Telma was sitting at the table in the back when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Telma, it's me Rusl! Open up!"

Telma opened the door and gasped.

"Link! What happened?"

"Ganondorf."

"But he's dead!"

"Not anymore."

"Lets take him to Kakiroki Village."

They did just that. Shad, Ashei, and Auru went with them.

Luda saw them coming and ran into the sanctuary.

She came back out with Renado and Barnes.

The wagon stopped and everyone got off.

When Rusl came around the wagon into sight, Luda, Renado, and Barnes gasped.

Renado turned to Lalu.

"Luda."

"Yes, Father?"

"Go infrom the Goron elders."

"Of course."

Luda ran towards the trail leading up to Death Mountain. Colin ran after her and caught up with her.

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Colin."

The Goron elders were shocked and grieved by the news the two teenagers brought them.

Midna went to tell Prince Ralis and the other Zoras as well as Yeto and Yeta, Talo went back to Ordon to tell everyone there, and Ilia went to tell Impaz.

Everyone came as soon as they heard.


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly the Triforce on Link's hand began to glow brighter than ever before!

"Zelda, what's happening?!"

"I don't know."

Before everyone's eyes, Link's wounds healed, all the blood on him disappeared, and the color returned to his face!

No one moved at first. Then Rusl finally reached out and touched Link's arm. His eyes fluttered open! He was alive!

Everyone lifted up a joyous shout.

Link sat up and smiled at them.

Zelda handed him the Master Sword.

"Ganondorf and Zant are going to get a _big_ surprise."

"Wait a minute, Link."

"What?"

"You might want to practice using your sword, since you're a little,... rusty in fighting."

Link did just that. He practiced every move he knew, though he knew many of them wouldn't work against Ganondorf since he could block any frontal attacks.

Once he felt his was ready he went back to Hyrule Castle.

Ganondorf and Zant were drinking some wine when he got there.

"Life is good." Ganondorf said before he took another drink.

"Don't get too comfortable!"

Ganondorf and Zant spit out the wine that they hadn't swallowed yet and looked over at the entrance of the throne room.

"It can't be! Impossible! How are you alive?!"

"I am the chosen hero of the gods, Ganondorf. It my destiny to _defeat_ you, no _be_ defeated _by_ you!"


	13. The End

Everyone waited in Telma's bar. Then Rusl, Colin, and Talo decided to go to Hyrule Castle, in case Link needed their help.

A few hours later they came back half carrying and half draggin an exhausted Link.

Midna, Zach, and Ilia hugged him happily.

"Now that Zant and Ganondorf are gone, again, Hyrule is safe, again."

They said good-bye to Zelda and Telma and headed back home.

Link returned the Master Sword to the Sacred Gove, he and Midna told Zach the truth of what had happened on their adventure, and promised to not keep secrets from him again.

Link and Midna happily riased their children, Zach, Katie, and the twins, Connor and Isabel. Link taught his sons how to fight, he taught all his children how to ride, and he and Midna would tell their grandchildren about their adevntures.


End file.
